User blog:CoGreen2.0/Total Drama Alternate Island --- Not So Happy Campers Part 1 Part 3
Chris: Welcome Everyone! To Total Drama Island. I have to say that as much as possible because it's the first episode! During this speech. Nobody interupts or they are instantly eliminated. (Abigail is watching a butterfly and doesn't hear this) This is going down in Total Drama history! Among you are your new friends for the next eight weeks. Or your enemies, alliance members, rivals, bros, sistahs, gurlfriends, soulmates or whatever. You get the point. You all have great potential. Hurrah! Anywho. This is the first season and we have a lot of campers. So! There will be THREE TEAMS OF FIFTEEN! That's right! Three teams. (Sierra raises her hand) I will answer all questions in this speech. Each team gets there own cabin, each with a side exclusive to only guys and girls. The communal washrooms are over near the dining hall. The Dining hall is where you will recieve your meals. By Chef Hatchet. You'll meet him soon. Oh, and eliminations..This is the heart breaker. Since there is so many of you, each elimination will be..... A DOUBLE ELIMINATION! (all campers silently gasp) I know. Crazy right? Well we have 27 episodes and forty five of you. It works better that way. (Abigail has a question and prepares to speak. Noah sees her and clamps her mouth shut) Oh, by the way, you are all sitting at the Campfire Pit. This is where we have our eliminations. At the bonfire ceremony, everything will be explained. If you ever at some point want to go and dish out some dirt, come clean or give a shoutout back home. The confessional (points to the outhouse) is your place. (The ---> stands for confessional) --->Felicity: WOOOOOOWWEEEEEE! This is amazing! I never got a camera pointed at me on the toilet before! --->Gwen: This place....it sucks. I guess getting to know people is my only option left. It's not like I'll win this. --->Owen: Yes! My first confessional! (farts) ....I really don't know what I wanted to say. --->Staci: My great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great --->Sierra: OMG I am on an island with the person I love......and forty three other strangers but STILL! --->Trent: Gwen, she's cool. I guess in a place like this she could use some help. I think we all will need it. --->Dakota: Hey there world it's ME. Dakota Milton. I'm here in the Total Drama Confessional! I know what you're all thinking. "Dakota, what amazing things will you do in this competition"? Well that's simple. I'm only in this for the fans! --->Duncan: (is carving on the wall and giggling) Hehe... I drew a(cuts to next confessional) --->Abigail: (is watching a fly buzz around the confessional, fly lands on Duncan's carving) Huh? OH! Now that's just wrong! --->Courtney: I have a whole schedule to follow. First, become leader for my team, make alliance, vote off losers, vote off winners. Destroy my alliance and get to the end.....My list is longer and more complex than that, but I'll save that for later. --->Robert: You hear me Total Drama Viewers. I am going where no extremeley wealthy and good looking mastermind has gone before....Among the peasants! I will conquer them. All of them! --->Lightning: YEAH! I am first to use the confessional of the whole season! SHA-KABOOM! Chris: So, now that that is out of the way. TEAM TIME. You will all love this. I want everyone I call to move over here (points to side of bonfire) Cameron Lightning Lightning: SHA-STRIKE! Duncan Duncan: More like SHAnnoying Blaineley Duncan: We're already the losers. Felicity Anne Maria Robert Duncan: Oh No! I'm not on HIS team. Robert: It is MY team, you got that much right. Felicity: (holds Duncan back) He's not worth it, mister. Izzy Mike Dakota Dakota: I hope we all can be best of friends! Anne Maria: I'm having trouble already. Leshawna Brick Courtney Brick: M'am! Courtney: Why Thank you. (smirks again) --->Courtney: This is almost too easy. He will be so easy to manipulate! Will Leshawna: This could go horribly wrong. And Justin Chris: You are furthermore known as (throws Harold a green banner, it's a picture of a gopher putting up it's fists) THE SCREAMING GOPHERS! CAMERON, ROBERT, BRICK, MIKE, JUSTIN, LIGHTNING, DUNCAN, WILL LESHAWNA, BLAINELEY, COURTNEY, IZZY, FELICITY, DAKOTA, ANNE MARIA Will: I hate it. Leshawna: I hate you. Robert: I hate this team! Duncan: I really hate you. Chris: Let's go to another team. When I call you, go over here (points to other side of bonfire) Lindsay Lindsay: YAY What do I win? Eva Lindsay: I don't like that prize! Sam Cody Zoey Trent Gwen Trent: Hey! Same team. Gwen: Hey. That's cool... Cody: Sweet. Couple of hotties already. Dawn Alejandro Sadie Sadie: OMG OMG OMG Alejandro: It's great to be on your team as well. --->Alejandro: (Al is flipping out and cursing in Spanish) Dj Ezekiel Ezekiel: Aww YEAH! Winning Team in the HOUSE! Scott --->Scott: My plan is....to win every challenge! Nifty plan huh? B'' ''Charlotte --->Charlotte: My Team seems sane enough. I'll survive. Chris: You are furthermore known as (throws Alejandro a red banner, it's a picture of a fish jumping in the air) THE KILLER BASS ALEJANDRO, B, DJ, EZEKIEL, CODY, TRENT, SAM, SCOTT, DAWN, CHARLOTTE, SADIE, GWEN, EVA, ZOEY, LINDSAY They all look at their new team. Alejandro: I think we are built quite well. Zoey: You think so? Dj: I hope so. Maybe we can be a really great team. Lindsay: I call being the best team! --->Scott: Whe'd better be the best team. Chris: And now for our last and final team! I'll just call your names and you stand there. Jo Heather Harold Owen Owen: WWWOOOHHOOOOO! Look at this! We are all buddies! (grabs them all together) We are going to kick BUTT! --->Jo: I wish I could kick HIS butt. Bridgette Tyler Noah Tyler: YEAH! Highe five! (offers Noah high five) Noah: Request denied. Tyler: Awww..... Staci Sierra --->Sierra: At first I thought it was a cruel joke! But no. Me and my love have already been seperated. NO! (cries and pulls ice cream out of nowhere) Geoff Katie Katie: WAIT? SADIE! Sadie: KATIE! Katie: SADIE! Chris: Moving on! Abigail Abigail: Umm....wait. What? Shin Beth Vanessa Chris: You are furthermore known as (throws Will a blue banner, he doesn't catch it. Geoff picks it up and unrolls a picture of a duck foaming) THE RABID DUCKS GEOFF, NOAH, HAROLD, OWEN, TYLER, SHIN ABIGAIL, BRIDGETTE, SIERRA, KATIE, BETH, JO, HEATHER, STACI, VANESSA Bridgette: I love blue! This is great. Jo: The color doesn't make the team, Blondie! Harold: Actually. A color can be pleasable to the eye if(cut off by Vanessa) Vanessa: What's that. It's ME, not caring. Shut up. --->Heather: Take them all down, easy. Put up with them all, Not so much. Owen: This will be awesome! Chris: Now that you have your teams! Go unpack in your cabins. Meet at the dining hall in 20 minutes! (everyone walks to their bunks) Abigail: Hey Noah! Why did you clamp my mouth shut? What's the big idea. Noah: You didn't hear? Chris was going to eliminated you if you talked. Abigail: For real!? Wow..Thanks. If you hadn't had done that, I would have been eliminated. Noah: (thinks for a second. face palms himself) --->Noah: Darn it. That could have been one less person to compete against. --->Abigail: Wow. My Mom was wrong. The people here are really nice. I hope everyone is like that! -------------Killer Bass Boy's Side------------- (Trent, Ezekiel and Alejandro are standing in bunk. B is on a ladder in the middle of the bunk. He is fidgeting with the ceiling) Alejandro: You guys can choose any bunk you want. Trent: Gee! Thanks Man. Uh your name? Alejandro: Call me Alejandro (shakes hands with Trent. All of a sudden the cabin is filled with a cool breeze) Trent: Aaaww man. What is that? B: (steps down from ladder and gestures upward, everyone looks up to see a fan) Alejandro: Did you build that? That's pretty cool. Ezekiel: Of course it's cool! It's a fan! Screaming Gophers Boy's Side (Will is asleep on the ground and Mike is standing off to the side trying not to get people's attention) Lightning: I want that bunk! (grabs Cameron's bunk) Cameron: This is my bunk. Lightning: SHHHHHAAAAAA-FLING (throws Cameron off of bed) Duncan: (laughs) Nice! In a cabin like this, get used to stuff like that pipsqueak. Cameron: Thanks for the notice. -------------Killer Bass Girls Side------------- (Dawn is meditating out on the porch while Gwen and Eva are unpacking) Gwen: Where are all of the other girls? Eva: They're at the bathroom. Gwen: All of them? Dawn: Some of the arrival boat's didn't have bathrooms. The poor souls. Outside Communal Washroom: Some of the guys are waiting for some of the girls to "freshen up". Justin, Sam, Brick, Cody, Harold, Owen, Dj, Tyler, Shin and Geoff are all in line waiting for all of the girls to finish) Scott: (walks up) You guys are still waiting for the bathroom? There IS a forest for a reason. Dawn: (from far away) Your reason is FALSE! Dj: What is taking so long? Sam: Did anybody hear that? I think my bladder just exploded. Owen: (farts) AAARRRRRUUUGGGHHH MY BLADDER! Cody: You only farted. Owen: Oh....I'm okay! Inside Communal Washroom: (It all started with Zoey, Dakota, Lindsay, Charlotte, Vanessa, Leshawna, Sadie, Katie, and Heather. They were all minding there own business. Somebody accidently grabbed somebody else's toilettries. Event's lead to other events and now every girl in the washroom is in an insane fight. Charlotte: Let's end this okay! Everyone sto(sprayed in face by Anne Maria, Anne Maria is hit with toilet seat by Dakota) Dakota: (turns to camera) Well HI viewers! It's me! Dako(slide tackled by Leshawna) Leshawna: Oops! My bad! (Izzy runs in even though she had no part in this) Izzy: A FIGHT! COOL! (tackles Zoey) -------------Outside Communal Washroom------------- (All the guys are listening to what's going on.) Brick: I've heard the sounds of a practice war. It was nothing compared to this. Sam: Are they killing each other? Shin: I think I just heard someone bite something. Vanessa: (from inside) GET OFF OF MY LEG YOU MONSTER! (Izzy's laugh is highly audible) Robert: (approaches the washroom) What are you hobos standing outside for? Dj: The girls are taking forever......and we're not hobos. Tyler: I don't like this guy. Cody: Do any of us? Robert: You're all being childish. (walks to the washroom door) Ladies! I need to use the restroom! All of you leave and let me in! (fighting hasn't even stopped. They either didn't hear or didn't care) You all are being difficult! I'm coming in! Everyone Waiting In Line: (all gasp and back away. Robert enters the washroom. Everything is silent for a minute, even campers not in the line are coming out to watch and listen) Sierra: About 13, or 14 pissed off teenage girls.....He's going to die. Beth: He's not nice..but that's almost worse than drowning! (The communal washroom erupts into yells/screams and sounds of fists colliding with a face. Robert is thrown out minutes later, he looks awful) Tyler:..........I vow that none of us feel sorry for him. Everyone minus Robert: Yeah / I agree / sure / he had it coming. Robert: Uuughhf....d..d..s... Chris on Loudspeaker: ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS! MEET AT THE DINING HALL IN EXACTLY FIVE MINUTES! THANK YOU. (five minutes later, everyone is at the dining hall) -------------Dining Hall------------- Chef: Listen up. I serve it three times a day and you will eat it three times a day. So grab your tray, get your food and sit your butts down now! (everyone gets their trays, grabs their food, and sit their butts down at their team's tables) -------------Rabid Ducks Table------------- Beth: (to Heather) What happened? Heather: None of your beeswax. Let's just say a certain flower girl won't ever touch my stuff again. --->Heather: At least from that fight I got to see who means business (glares) and who I can easily wipe out. Abigail: Oh my gosh! My sister is so protective of her stuff as well! She's always saying to me(cut off by Heather) Heather: Shut up. Abigail: Well, yeah. Sometimes she says that. Harold: I heard that if you drop your partner on their heads then they will get invincibility. Owen: Really!? I'm got to try that! Noah: Where'd you hear that from? Harold:(cut off by Vanessa) Vanessa: Hi guys! Oh! (sits down) Oh! And Katie. Tell your pudgie friend that if she ever touches my eyeliner again, to ask you to dig her grave ahead of time. Katie: (gasps) That totally hurt our feelings. --->Sadie: I feel insulted....Someone insulted Katie! -------------Screaming Gophers Table------------- Blaineley: Umm Felicity? Is that your name? You smell like a dog. Duncan: Coming from the lady that looks like she's 45. Blaineley: (slams fist on table) I'm 16! Courtney: So..away from the topic of her age. What is a secret that everyone has? Just as an icebreaker! Mike: I don't think that's a good idea. Can't we just...sit here? Cameron: I still wear a diap(cut off by Leshawna) Leshawna: We don't need to answer that. Anyways. Now to a bigger problem. (everyone turns to Robert) Anne Maria: If you ever do that again. You WILL die. Leshawna: By the time we were done. I though he actually was dead. Robert: You two shall be the first I eliminate! I have control over this game! Remember! My parents are paying the producers as we speak. Felicity: If you just said that on T.V then would'nt everyone know that that's your plan? Robert: My parents can sue anyone who tries to stop me. I can leave you all on the streets. If you weren't there already. Justin: It's not just me. We all want him gone right? Duncan: No duh. -------------Killer Bass Table------------- Alejandro: To us! A great team with Strength! (looks to Eva and Dj) Smarts! (looks to Cody and B) Beauty! (looks to Lindsay and Zoey) and other wonderous qualities that can't even sum up how great this team is. Together, nothing will stop us! To the Killer Bass! Killer Bass: To the Killer Bass!! Trent: (to Gwen) So...this team doesn't seem too bad now does it? Gwen: I guess not. (Sees Scott sniffing his armpit) I'm still judging. Sadie: Guys. Can I go say Hi to Katie? Eva: NO! --->Katie & Sadie: Sadie: Oh My Gosh! I can't believe we're meeting in the confessional! Katie: It's so sneaky, yet fun. I love being quiet. Both: EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! Zoey: Hey Dawn! Got anything else on my special person? Dawn: I try not to do too many readings on one person. I wouldn't want you relying on me. Just be yourself. Zoey: Myself. Okay. I...we're friends right? Dawn: Of course(Zoey squeals and hugs Dawn) I got a friend! Take that Roodesville Football Cheerleader squad captain Cheryl Banks! Dawn: Huh? Old tormentor of yours? Zoey: Yup. --->Zoey: Oh my gosh. Imagine if everyone here became my friend! I would like. Be so popular. I always thought that being popular was like, something you can't reach or get a hold of. Like good cinematic qualities in a Dusk series movie. Chris: Everyone! It's time for your first challenge! Will: Can it be over now? Dj: It hasn't start. Jo: Ha! Wimp! Shin: Enough with the insults already. Lightning: Enough with the chit-chat! I want to rock this challenge! (shot of1000, foot cliff) Sha-**** Category:Blog posts